


31 Dreams of happiness +Reylo microfic collection -March 2020+

by Takekurabehime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anyway those are typos filled with love, Because Ben and Rey deserve it ok, Brief mention of Rose - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Enhanced version meaning that there shouldn't be any typos, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Just a little bit of Angst, Microfic, NOW AND FOREVER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekurabehime/pseuds/Takekurabehime
Summary: "Were they ever happy granpa?"The old men looked at the women sat next to him, her face a web of wrinkles and freckles. (...)“I believe they were. They will. Forever”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Reylomicrofics_S1





	31 Dreams of happiness +Reylo microfic collection -March 2020+

**Day 1 - Pathway**

Her pathway had always been troubled: Rey have always had to walk on bumpy roads.

But now, for the first time ever, she was finally walking on level ground: it was covered with a long carpet of silk and surrounded by aisles covered with flowers and familiar love.

And, by the end of it, handsome in his suit and with the widest, dumbest smile she had ever seen on him, there was Ben, offering his hand again, for their entire life.

________________________________________

**Day 2 - Yield**

"Yield" He murmured in her ear with a soft, low voice. Rey was agonizing under Ben, always a fighter, never leaving the fight first.

"Yield" he repeated and this time his was rougher, merciless.

Sublime

Rey cried out and let go.

Sometimes to give up was really sweet.

________________________________________

**Day 3 - Confetti**

"Stupid confetti" Mumbled Rey shaking her bunny ears.

It was all Ben and that stupid party fault.

She was tempted to hit him but, when she looked at him furtively, he was still blushing in the wolf costume that she chose for him.

Maybe partying once in a while wasn't that bad.

________________________________________

**Day 4 - Glare**

The knight in a black armor gave her a scorching glare of dark eyes.

Rey couldn't afford fear: a sorcerer disguised as queen Leia's champion, she had to find Prince Ben and bring him back home.

Ready to fight, she casted a spell on her enemy but, shockingly, he deflected it...

________________________________________

**Day 5 – Animal**

The Emperor kept talking about his newly found nephew more like she were a wild animal than a sith princess.

Kylo had the task of “forging her in something beautiful”.

When he met the child, though, and saw her ruined hands and big eyes, he decided he was going to save her.

________________________________________

**Day 6 - Molecule**

"So, will you help me pass the test?" Rey bit her lips in frustration but Solo was the best in chemistry and she barely knew about molecules and…stuff.

He smiled amused.

"Sure, why not?"

She left out a breath of relief when he spoke again:

"What are you giving me in return, though?"

________________________________________

**Day 7 - Kyber**

"This must be the prettiest thing in the Galaxy" murmured Rey, eyes sparkling with excitement, when Ben showed her a Kyber.

"No, it's not" mumbled Ben, cheeks flushed.

When she looked at him in confusion, Ben took courage and leaned towards her...

________________________________________

**Day 8 - Lazy**

"Feeling lazy today, aren't we?" Master Ben scowled at Rey, her cheeks burning.

"I guess I have no choice to punish you... again"

_Oh_

She remembered her last... punishment vividly.

Rey lost her fight on purpose. She was definitely feeling lazy today.

________________________________________

**Day 9 - Signature**

Rey could feel it in the earth, in the sky, in the stardust.

In the Force that made everything and everyone real: like a shockwave, like a tempest.

His signature in the Force.

Holding tight the Holocron, Rey kept walking ahead.

"I'm coming Ben".

________________________________________

**Day 10 - Bow**

"B-bow". Maybe, Rey hoped, he couldn't tell that she knew nothing about leather, whips, commands. That she didn't know anything.

At all.

“Bow" she repeated, relieved by his silence. She couldn't see that, knelt between her legs, Ben was smiling.

________________________________________

**Day 11 - Photo Prompt**

"Vampires do not exist" Rey kept repeating herself like a mantra, while the figure emerged from the eerie mist that engulfed the city.

The figure, a tall, pale man with raven hair, stood in front of her, now.

"We don't?" his smile was feral.

________________________________________

**Day 12 - Orange**

First time Rey came on Tatooine, the twin suns casted a sickly orange light on the dunes.

So it was the second, the third time.

When she came with him, though, the desert caught fire in her eyes.

Was it because of the suns or because of Ben's light?

________________________________________

**Day 13 - Character**

"Worst character ever!""Murderer""Nazi"

All her friends nodded in agreement and so did Kira. But she didn't agree at all: she loved Kylo, but nobody seemed to understand her.

Nobody but "ben83".

Unseen, she took her phone and started to message him.

________________________________________

**Day 14 - Home**

"Now, where do you want to go?" Ben was looking at her like she was the most precious star in the galaxy, even though she was still covered by the blood and dirt of the battle.

She took his hand and smiled.

"It doesn't matter, I'm already at home".

________________________________________

**Day 15 – Cycle**

"It's never going to end, right? You and me, an eternal cycle"

He smiled above her, is mouth covered in blood: the most feared criminal in Coruscant, her nemesis.

And the only person that truly knew her.

Fated to fight, fated to love each other.

________________________________________

**Day 16 - Quarantine**

All her life her feeling for him were under a quarantine. She was "the best friend", afterall.

But when Ben told her that he was leaving, all the walls the surrounded her heart crumbled and, without even realizing it, Rey was already kissing him.

________________________________________

**Day 17 - Neon**

Her hazel eyes wondered in amazement at the Coruscant night sky set ablaze by the multitude of neon lights. But when Rey noticed how Ben looked at her, she discovered a sparkle in his eyes more intense and yet, much more dark.

________________________________________

**Day 18 – Binary**

The explosion woke her up: from the porthole of the AT-AT she could see that a spaceship, dark as the night, was burning.

She run to her old console waiting for an SOS.

A few seconds later she received a message in binary: "My name is Kylo Ren..."

________________________________________

**Day 19 – Photo prompt**

"The f*ck is this sh*t?"

"W-what?" Replied to Rey a perplexed righteous ghost Luke.

"I'm asking, the f*ck is all of this"

"... Tatooine?"

"Exactly. And what Tatooine has to do with MY happy ending?"

Luke didn't reply. In the background Ben groaned.

________________________________________

**Day 20 - Swimming**

Training for the Regional was already hard, but finding your nemesis in the swimming pool when YOU were supposed to practice, only made it worse.

Rey was already going to shut at him, when Ben exited the lane.

She froze: he wasn't wearing a swimsuit.

________________________________________

**Day 21 - Frequently**

How frequently did she pray to have a family? To get out of the desert and harvest roses?

Too see his precious smile again.

Rey still couldn't believe that an answer, a day, came.

With teary eyes she kept caressing Ben face again and again.

________________________________________

**Day 22 - Rigmarole**

The priest kept going with his rigmarole about the sanctity of wedding vows.

Emperor Ren wasn't impressed.

What impressed him, though, was the lovely women next to him.

When the moment came, his heart skipped a beat as he tasted princess Rey lips.

Day twenty three - Sage

"Let me guess Solo: the sage?"

Ben pretended to be hurt while passing the joypad to her. Rey often made fun of him for always choosing a supportive character: he wasn't going to tell her he does so because he wants to shield her, even in video games.

________________________________________

**Day 24 - Pyramid**

An eerie light pushed away the shadows casted by the pyramid: what looked like a man was awaking slowly.

The ritual had worked! Rey was ruptured by his raven hair, tall figure and skin as pale as moonlight.

Anubis wasn't how people described him.

________________________________________

**Day 25 - Abstract**

Their connection is unfathomable. It feels instinctual, inevitable, right.

It made him feel raw.

But it's not abstract. Even in that mysterious place, where everything was dark and yet luminous, it feels like touching her.

________________________________________

**Day 26 - Stitch**

Her skin, roughly stitched together, burned: a pain a starved desert rat wouldn't known how to ease.

Sobbing, Rey imagined lips she barely knew peppering her ruined skin.

It was then that a delicate blue butterfly rested on her hand...

________________________________________

**Day 27 - Steam**

Of all times their mysterious bond decided to manifest, it had to be that.

Ben rushed outside the refresher to the wardrobe, the steam of the shower still engulfing him.

She was going to be there in seconds: he could feel the scavenger presence leaning more and more towards him.

He miraculously wore his pants in time, and looked around his quarters waiting for her.

He was still half naked, though. He should had worn a cowl or something.

And yet, for some reason that puzzled him, he decided not to.

________________________________________

**Day 28 - Starburst**

The music stopped abruptly: Rey had fallen over again, won by the fatigue. Her head was spinning and so it did the dance floor.

“It’s not enough Rey, as always”

The maître de ballet, Ben Solo, was looking at her with the usual stern expression. He was also calling her by her first name, which was awfully unprofessional, and awfully hurtful: somehow a reminder that Palpatine was not a surname to be proud of, especially at the Skywalker-Organa ballet company.

Gritting her teeth, she stood up, ignoring her bleeding feet hidden by pretty pink silk.

Well, she would have proved him wrong: she would have proven to everybody that she was way more than a surname.

The music started again and, while Rey gave to the training everything she had, Ben Solo smiled, proud: he would have proven to everybody that she was way more than a surname, that her greatness came from her, and her only.

________________________________________

**Day 29 - Tropical**

"What a pretty perfume Rey!" Rose complimented her.

"Uh, thanks, it's... my shampoo, tropical flowers."

Her friend seemed amused: "Tropical flowers? And here I thought you were a pragmatic one!"

Rey blushed.

She kept thinking about Ben washing her hair in the shower...

________________________________________

**Day 30 - Alive**

She made him feel alive.

When they looked in each other eyes for the first time.

When their sabers crossed on the burning snow.

She made him feel alive when they touched hands in a stormy night.

When they kissed on the carcass of an empire.

When she found him again while everybody thought he was lost.

She made him feel alive on their first wedding night, when he discovered that there was still a man under the prodigy, the monster, the Jedi.

He felt alive again, and again, and again.

Even now that he was holding her wrinkled hand one last time and his eyes were becoming heavy.

Even now that he was holding her wrinkled hand one last time and his heart was beating slowly.

"It's going to be ok" She told him. "We're going to see each other again soon"

He smiled. He knew that to be true. That somehow, somewhere, they would have been together, always.

________________________________________

**Day 31- Forever**

"...and when the war was over and her friends safe, the two heroes left together to live a life of adventures".

The child's eyes sparkled in wonder.

"Were they ever happy granpa?"

The old men looked at the women sat next to him, her face a web of wrinkles and freckles.

The most precious thing he will ever see.

He held her hand and smiled at the child

“I believe they were. They will. Forever”


End file.
